Among their many applications, it is known to use thermoplastic bags as disposable liners for trash canisters. The trash canisters are typically made from a rigid material like plastic or metal. The bags intended to be used as liners for such refuse containers are typically made from low-cost, pliable or flexible thermoplastic material. When the receptacle is full, the thermoplastic liner actually holding the trash may be removed for further disposal and replaced with a new liner.
When being utilized as a trash canister liner, it is important that the bag be secured in a manner that the bag can extend vertically within the canister so that items placed into the canister fall and collect at the bottom of the bag. Additionally, it is important that the bag does not unsecure or release itself with respect to the trash receptacle so as to fall into the trash receptacle. To avoid this problem, the open circumference of the bag is often folded over the lip or rim of the trash canister and may be tied thereto in order to retain the bag to the trash canister. However, tying knots into liner bags in order to secure them to the canister is an inconvenient and time consuming process.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a simpler and quicker method of securing trash bag liners to trash canisters. It is also desirable to facilitate the interaction between an elastic securing material and the relatively inelastic film substrate to secure a trash bag liner to a trash canister. It is also desirable to implement the securing method in such a manner that it is inexpensive and may be facilitated in a high speed manufacturing environment.